Legend of Korra: Predicament
by kayla651
Summary: Korra is finally a fully realized avatar, and she's eagar to start helping people, but what happens when she walks right into a dangerous situation. Hints of Makorra.
1. Chapter 1

"I won't be gone long." Korra said as she exited the house on Air Temple Island. Korra had been finishing up dinner when the phone rang, Tenzin had answered it, it was a minor distress call, someone had apparently heard the Triple Threat Triad gang talking about busting into an antique shop in Republic City. Korra had said she would handle it, Mako and Tenzin had said that someone else should go with her to make sure everything was alright, but Korra had insisted on handling this herself. She was the avatar and she was sure she could handle watching over an antique shop for a little while.

As Korra made her way to the antique shop she could tell that something wasn't right. It was eerie, and there was no one in sight, she slowed her pace, "Hello? Anyone ther-"Korra was cut off mid sentence to see a fireball headed her way. "Ugh!" Korra yelled as she dodged it just in time. Then three men appeared in front of her.

"Who are you?" Korra yelled as she got in her fighting stance.

"Don't tell us you don't remember?" The man who appeared to be the leader said, his eyes were amber and he was wearing a black shirt with a red vest. "Think back to your first visit to Republic City." He hinted.

Korra thought for a moment, "You three… were the hoodlums I beat up when I first got here!"

"Very good." he smiled menacingly before continuing "You remember how you got us arrested? Well that didn't last long, we were busted out in no time."

"Why are you here?" Korra asked in a stern voice.

"Well you see we don't take it lightly what you did to us, and your little firebending boyfriend has been busting our people ever since he joined the police force, so you've put us in a predicament. We were hoping you would have brought your boyfriend with you so we could have captured both of you at once, but I suppose will just have to get to him another time." Said the man.

"Ha, like you'll be able to take me, I beat you once and I'll do it again." Korra said smugly.

"Will see about that, ever since we were busted of prison all of us have been training for this moment." The man said.

"Bring it." Korra replied as she shot flames in his direction.

All three of the men started to attack, one with earth, one with water, and one with fire. Korra flew up in an air tornado and hurled large chunks of earth at the men before blasting huge fireballs at them. The waterbender of the triad gang brought up water from the drains and used the water as a shield from the avatars fire blasts. Korra drew water from the drains herself and turned it into ice sickles, pinning the men to the ground.

"Humph, still think you can take me?" Korra said coming down from her air tornado. Just then a van came by and the men inside it threw special smoke bombs at Korra, the smoke started to surround her, she couldn't see and was starting to have difficulty breathing, she used an airbending blast to blow away the smoke but by the time she could see the van was already gone and had taken the gang members with them.

"Darn it!" Korra yelled, she couldn't believe they got away, and worse she was going to have to tell everyone on Air Temple Island what happened and how she was attacked and that they escaped.

* * *

"You were attacked?" Tenzin said in shock.

"They weren't that dangerous, just the triple threat triads, I was able to handle them_, _I just wasn't prepared for the smoke bombs." Korra said.

"You could have been hurt; I knew you shouldn't have gone alone." Mako said as he looked at Korra.

"At least she got away." Bolin added in a positive tone.

"Yes, but we must be more careful, for the time being no one should go to Republic City alone, it's too dangerous." Tenzin said.

Korra sighed, "Fine.", she didn't like it, but she knew Tenzin was right, no one should be going alone when there were triad members that could be around any corner waiting to attack.

"Do you know why these gang members attacked you?" Tenzin asked.

"They mentioned something about me beating them up when I first arrived at Republic City, and… about Mako busting their members and putting them in prison." Korra replied.

Mako's eyes widened, "They attacked you because of me?" he said.

"No, they want me because of the beating I gave them, but they want you too, because of the gang members you've put in prison." Korra said, keeping her eyes on Mako's.

Mako knew that even if Korra hadn't beat them up when she first came to the city that they would have targeted her anyway because of him, he didn't want Korra to be in danger, this gang had to be dealt with. "We need to find and stop them." Mako said in a determined tone.

"We need to be smart about this." Tenzin replied.

"We could split into groups and look for them." Asami suggested.

"Very well, we will split into three teams, Korra you will be with Mako, Bolin you and Asami can be a pair, and Lin and I shall be the last." Tenzin paused, thinking, and then continued, "We will start our search first thing tomorrow morning, but if any of you find the Triple Threat Triads, do not engage them, if you find them come back here and tell us, we will be able to handle this as a team, it's too dangerous for any pair to handle themselves." Tenzin concluded.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Shortly after everyone excused themselves to their rooms so that they could get up bright and early in the morning to start the search for the Triple Threat Triad gang.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you think we'll find them?" Korra asked as her and Mako walked down a street in Republic City, the pairs had split up and each was patrolling their section of the city.

"I don't know." Mako replied, gazing over every area he could as they walked.

It was a bright morning in Republic City and everything seemed normal, people were walking to their jobs and shops were getting ready to open for the day.

"I doubt they'll be showing their faces this early, especially when there are other people around." Mako said.

"Yeah, we'll probably end up searching until night." Korra replied.

"Korra, I'm sorry that part of the reason those men are after you is because of me." Mako said, clearly disappointed with himself.

"I told you Mako, there after me because I beat them up, not because of you." Korra responded.

"You and I both know that even if you hadn't done that they would still have targeted you because of the people I've put in jail." Mako said.

"It's not your fault Mako." Korra said in a reassuring tone, "Were going to find them and put them back where they belong, in prison." She said with confidence.

Mako nodded and went back to searching over every area he could, making sure that nothing got by them.

After a few hours of finding nothing, Korra started to get disgruntled, she wanted to find the Triple Threat Triads now.

"We've been searching for four hours and nothing!" Korra exclaimed.

"Relax, we'll find them, I promise." Mako said, he was willing to be patient because he knew that they couldn't hide forever.

Korra sighed but said "Ok, you're right."

"Let's check in that alley." Mako said as he pointed to a narrow shady street.

Korra and Mako walked through the alley on high alert; they knew that danger could come out of any corner, and they were cautious. Just as they were about halfway through the alley a man jumped down from a ladder that was high up on the wall. Korra recognized him as the new leader of the Triple Threat Triads, the man who had the black shirt and red vest.

"It's you!" Korra yelled as she got ready attack.

"I'm so flattered that you recognized me this time, and you brought your boyfriend, what a pleasant surprise." The man turned in the direction of Mako and continued "You have put several of my closest friends in an awful cell to rot, and for that you will pay." The man said as he shot a well directed fireball at Mako's face.

Mako was quick to react and sent the fireball back with twice as force which hit the man directly in the chest.

"Oof!" The man yelled as he fell back on the ground, but he wasn't there for long because Korra brought up earth from the ground and put it around the man's hands and feet, keeping him on the ground and preventing him from bending.

"We'd better get the others." Korra said.

"Right, you go get them and I'll make sure he doesn't escape." Mako replied.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should get the others and I should stay and watch him." She said.

"No it's fine; I'll be able to handle him." Mako said as he looked at Korra, she nodded and went off to get the others.

* * *

"I specifically remember telling you two not to engage anyone if you found them." Tenzin said with exasperation. Korra had brought back Tenzin, Lin, Bolin, and Asami to where Mako and the man were.

"We didn't attack him; he jumped down from a ladder and started shooting fireballs at us." Korra said, defending herself.

"That's the new leader of the Triple Threat Triads, his name is Bao." Lin said.

"We'd better get him to the prison as soon as possible." Tenzin added.

"Something isn't right, why would he come alone against the avatar and a strong firebender?" Lin asked as she started to think more in depth about it.

"That's a good point." Bolin said, "Only a crazy person would do that."

"We can talk more about this at the station." Tenzin replied, and they started walking toward the police station with Bao in their custody.


End file.
